


Thin walls

by billie758657



Series: The Maze Runner - Reader inserts [7]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Consent, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, F/M/M, Female Reader, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because consent is cool, p in v sex, references to masturbation, unprotected sex, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie758657/pseuds/billie758657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Minho overhear you doing something late at night and decide they don't want to leave it alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin walls

You were feeling relaxed for the first time in ages, going about your business - even humming to yourself as you cleared the plates for dinner. It was no picnic clearing up 40 sets of plates but there were worse ways to spend your time. Besides, Frypan had taken his turn yesterday.

You don’t know for sure how long Newt had been standing there but you jumped when he eventually spoke.

“You alright (Y/N)?”

  
“Shuck! Newt. You scared me.”

  
He chuckles quietly, looking to the floor before glancing up at you. “Sorry love.”

“S’okay. What’s up?”

  
“I was wondering if you were alright.” He asks, raising an eyebrow at you.

  
“Yeah. M’fine. Why wouldn’t I be?”

  
A small smirk appears on his face. “I heard some ‘strange’ noises coming from your room last night. Just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

You look at him with wide eyes for a moment before snapping your eyes back to the dishes.  Last night you’d finally decided to take care of your own frustrations. Being surrounded by so many boys definitely had it’s perks but all the bare skin, low voices and small touches were driving you insane.

Chewing on your bottom lip, you try to keep your voice in check. “I’m good.”

You focus your attention back to the task at hand, very aware that Newt is quietly sauntering closer to you. It’s not long before his chest is brushing your back. His hands ghost up your sides as he growls lowly in your ear so only you can hear him.

“I’m sure you were.”

Your stomach dips unexpectedly at his husky tone but before you can properly process the situation, he leans away, gesturing casually in the air.

“Y’know, if you ever needed any help, I know a shank or two who wouldn’t mind.”

  
“Needed any help?” You test the words out, knowing he means something by it. “Y’mean, with the dishes?”

Newt chuckles again, looking at his feet. “With anything really.”

Before you can interrogate him any further, he pecks you on the cheek and turns out of the kitchen leaving you standing there alone at a loss for words.

The next day, Frypan had just left you to do the last of the prep for dinner. It wasn’t like you minded though, the shank worked hard - he deserved a break now and then.

As you finish off chopping the last of the carrots your mind wanders, not doing you any favors. Yesterday had been embarrassing enough the first time. Dissecting it in detail in your head only made it worse.

Still scolding yourself for your reply ‘dishes what were you thinking?’, you feel a pair of hands snake around your waist from behind. “Hey beautiful.”

You turn your head enough to make out the side of the boy. Narrowing your eyes, you try to carry on chopping and ignore the delicate touch along your sides.

“Minho. What do you want?”

“Oh nothing much. Just to talk.” He has a playful ring to his voice. You decide that he’s definitely up to something.

“Talk huh?”

  
“Yep. Talk.”

  
You roll your eyes. Moving around the kitchen to place the vegetables into the pan, Minho drops his arms to let you carry on.

“So talk shank.”

  
Spinning back to the chopping board, you come face to face with Minho who is leaning with his back against the counter. He smirks down at you, arms folded against his chest.

You raise an eyebrow at him before nudging him to the side. “Well?”

“I don’t think Newt really got to the point yesterday.”

  
You decide to play dumb, not entirely sure what he was getting at anyway. “And what point would that be?”

“That we heard what you were doing the other night.” You can hear the smirk in his voice.

  
At his words, you still your hands. It shouldn’t have surprised you really, although you did try to be quiet while you stroked and teased yourself to a climax in the darkness of your room. You can’t quite decide how you feel about it, or more so, how he meant those words. Was he making fun of you?

Returning to your business you decide to shrug at him. “What about it? I have to listen to you slintheads do it all the time. Ever think that I might have needs too?”

  
He chuckles, the round resonating deep in his chest. “Ever think that we might want to help you with those needs of yours?”

You sigh, concentrating on keeping a level head. Definitely not about how Minho is so close your shoulder brushes against him, or how his eyes are obviously trying to bore into you.

“We’ve been through this Min. No relationships. We all agreed.”

  
More like Alby had decided and everyone went along with it. Not that you couldn’t see his point - the last thing we all needed was to be arguing over stuff like that. In all honesty, a relationship sounded like more hassle than it was worth. Maybe one day, when you weren’t surrounded by concrete. 

“Who said anything about a relationship?”

  
Your head snaps up to look at him properly. You’d like nothing better than to swipe the smug look on his face when he realises he has your full attention.

“If it was a relationship, I wouldn’t be sharing.” He adds, flicking his eyebrows.

His words click into place. Understanding must cross over your face because Minho winks at you for added effect. Newt’s and Minho’s words of ‘a few shanks’ and ‘we’ echo in your mind.

It takes you a moment to gather your thoughts. “Sharing? Who exactly would you be ‘sharing’ with?” You test the word out again, realising that your stomach churns pleasantly at the idea.

“Just Newt. We both heard what was going on - being on either side of your room and all. Turns out those walls are pretty thin.” He grins wickedly to himself, scanning his eyes across your body.

  
Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, you grumble in reply.“Well who says I need any help? If you heard me then you’ll know I managed perfectly well on my own.”

  
His grin falters slightly, making you feel triumphant in the moment. It doesn’t last long.

In one swift movement, he turns to press his chest against your back. His hands find the smallest amount of skin under the hem of your shirt and he ghosts his fingers across the bottom of your stomach.

“The things I want to do to you? You’d be doing a lot more than whimpering between your sheets (Y/N).”

  
You hiss at his touch, sucking in a sharp intake of breath to steady yourself.

“Still,” He draws himself away from you, whispering in your ear carefully. “If you don’t want us… Either way, I’ll be talking to Newt in his room tonight. If you change your mind, that’s where we’ll be.”

  
He leaves before you get the chance to respond. When you’re sure you’re alone you let out the breath you hadn’t realised you were holding.

When night falls, you knock softly on the door, still not sure if what you’re about to do is a good idea. The empty ache in the pit your stomach is now impossible to ignore so there aren’t many other options. Not many appealing ones anyway.

You’ve just about talked yourself out of it when the door opens, Newt peering round the frame before opening it fully.

“(Y/N). Hey love.” He smiles at you casually as though he was none the wiser about the whole thing. Under his outstretched arm, you can see Minho leaning back on the bed propped up on his elbow.

  
“Hi.”

  
He takes your hand and guides you into the room, closing the door behind you.

Dropping your hand as you cross over the door, you realise that he isn’t wearing his vest. You eyes roam over his slim but defined torso, surprise taking over your subtlety.

“Like what you see?”

  
You grin at him, regaining some of your confidence. “Sure.” You shrug. “What’s not to like?”

His grin widens. “So you’ve thought about what we said?”

“Yeah.” You fidget slightly, looking for something to do with your hands. Newt, reading you like a book, takes your hand again, rubbing his thumb across it carefully.

  
“You want to?” Minho asks, sitting up properly on the bed.

  
“Yeah.” You’d roll your eyes at yourself for not being able to string two words together but the reality of the situation is starting to set in. It’s Newt - and Minho - and they want you.

  
“So this is okay with you?” Newt takes the tip of your chin by his fingertips and leans in to kiss you gently, his soft lips barely touching yours. It takes you a moment to register that he’s expecting some sort of answer. Remembering you still need to breathe, you nod your head slowly.

“Yeah.”

A solid warm mass presses against your back. Still holding Newt’s hand, you whip your head around, not expecting the contact. Minho face appears over your shoulder, hands dancing along your sides again. The movement makes your skin prickle underneath his fingers. All previous doubt running from your thoughts.

“What about this?” Minho mutters in your ear, pressing his lips against your neck. Impulsively, you tilt your head to give him better access. Humming your agreement, you feel him smile against you as he sends more light kisses down your throat.

  
“Wasn’t sure you were gonna show up.” He continues into your skin.

“Wasn’t sure either.” You reply honestly, opening your eyes to see Newt watching you intently. Not that you remember ever closing them, you’re more proud of the fact that you just managed to string three words together while they’re watching you like that.

  
“So what made you go for it?” Newt asks, reaching down to kiss you again, harder this time. His mouth moves against yours as you mirror his actions. Swiping his tongue across your lips you gasp slightly, enough for him to ease himself into your mouth, groaning in approval.

  
You battle for dominance trying to explore the new sensation that is Newt’s mouth but you soon find that you don’t have the ability to concentrate on both Newt and Minho who has moved onto you shoulder.

Newt pulls away leaving you breathless. You try to follow him for a second, chewing your lip when you realise how eager you must look.

“Hmm?” Newt hums, smirking as he waits for a reply. You try to gather your thoughts whilst Minho runs his fingers tentatively across your stomach, sending a wave of  desire though your body.

  
“Maybe I was wondering if you were actually serious.”

  
“And now?”

  
“Now I’m serious.” You grin at Newt who’s eyes crinkle at the corners.

  
“Good that love.”

  
Minho spins you around to face him. He bring his hand up away from your hip to slide along your neck, just focusing on your face for a moment before bringing his face in close. Your noses touch as you take in his warm breath before he presses against you. Minho catches your bottom lip in between his own and sucks gently before sliding his tongue to meet yours.

His hands wind around your waist and he crushes you against him. Caressing your mouth, you whimper softly, giving him control. He hums at the gesture, deepening the kiss before pulling away carefully.

“Shuck. You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that (Y/N). What we want to do to you.”

A surge of want flows through you at his confession. Wanting to find out exactly what that means, you find your voice again. “I’m here now, so do it.”

  
It’s all the confirmation they need. Minho smirks at you, gripping you by your waist and lifting you up with ease. Stepping over to the bed he drops you onto your back. You laugh playfully, finally feeling exited now the nerves were ebbing away.

Newt drops himself down to hover over you. Propping himself up on his elbows either side of your head, smirking as he grinds his hips against yours. The friction against your heat causes your breath to catch in your throat, not realising how much you needed it until it was there. You thread your hands though his hair gently.

“Newt.”

  
“Shhh.” Newt soothes as you gasp quietly.

“Relax baby.” Minho appears, knelt beside your head. He stoops down to let his breath mingle with yours, leaving you gazing up at him in anticipation. Leaning further, he captures your attention in an open mouthed kiss.

Slowly, Minho intertwines you fingers in his, pulling them away from Newt to push them above your head. You realise that at some point, he’s discarded his shirt too. Shamelessly, you catalog every dip in his skin as he pulls his face away from you, not leaving your hands.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Minho rumbles before kissing you deeper. Feeling the possessiveness in his kiss, your breath staggers slightly, the arousal building in your stomach floods you body with warmth.

  
Newt starts to travel down your body, kissing and nipping at the skin on your neck. His hands ride your shirt up as his mouth moves to your stomach.

“Can we take these off?” He murmurs, looking up at you along your body.

  
“That’s kind of the idea Newt.” Minho retorts, breaking away from you for a moment. Newt rolls his eyes in reply.

  
“Yep. Go for it. Or y’know I could -” You go to move your hands in an effort to take your shirt off but Minho keeps a firm grip on you.

  
“No (Y/N) - let me do it. Please?”

  
“Seeing as you asked so nicely.” You joke, smiling down at him. He presses another chaste kiss to your stomach before pulling your shirt up over your breasts. Minho helps you to sit up as Newt eases it over your head.

  
When Minho presses his chest against your back, you immediately feel safe and warm. The contact on your bare skin makes you lean back into the touch as his hands trail across your middle, heightening all your senses. Newt’s gaze falls across your torso, he swallows hard with a faint smile across his face.

“Like what you see?” You mimic him, your voice lower than normal, making him chuckle.

  
“What’s not to like?”

  
You break out into a grin as he surges forward to kiss you hungrily. Moving onto your neck, he palms the side of your breast, mapping his way around them before swiping his thumb over the tip. You instinctively arch yourself into his hand, a quiet moan escaping through your lips.

“That’s it. Good girl.” His praise does something to your insides, making your muscles clench of their own accord. It’s at that point that you realise you’d do almost anything to please them both right now

  
Minho’s hands run slowly down your front, his fingernails tracing the skin. Reaching a spot in the v in your hips, you buck upwards involuntarily, the spike in pleasure catching you by surprise. Your breath shudders as the wave of arousal makes your clit twitch in anticipation.

“You like that?”

“Shuck - yeah Minho. Feels good.”

He splays his fingers over your skin again running down to the waistband of your shorts. You’re expecting it this time, sighing into his touch you lean your head back onto his shoulder.

Hands fumble with the button on your shorts as Newt smoothes his palms down your legs.

You start to burn up from the inside, feeling your heartbeat grow stronger, faster in your chest.

“You both still have clothes on.”

  
“So?” Minho stills, probably raising an eyebrow at you from behind your head.

  
“So it won’t be fair. They have to go.”

  
“Fine by me. They were coming off eventually anyway.”

  
You reach forward to hook your fingers into Newt’s waistband when he catches you, pushing you back softly.

“Just lie there (Y/N)”

  
“But-”

  
“How ‘bout you stop worrying and let us take care of you?” Minho murmurs

 behind your ear. You nod slowly, a lazy grin sweeping across your face as you let them lie you down on the bed.

“Good girl.”

Newt grins as he hears your breath stutter at his praise again. “This is just for you sweetheart.”

In record time, Newt stands to shrug off his trousers, not taking his eyes from the half naked form on his bed. You see his eyes darken slightly as he leans in, pulling you up for another kiss as the bed dips behind your back - presumably so Minho can do the same.

“Happy now love?” He murmurs, breaking away from you for a moment to speak.

  
Humming in reply earns you another chaste kiss as he pushes you back into Minho’s chest. Minho brings his arms over your shoulders, making your skin pimple as he ghosts his hands over your breasts and across your stomach.

You lift your hips to help him as he shimmies your shorts down. Discarding them somewhere on the floor, he doesn’t surge back up to you like you’d anticipated. He stays down near the bottom of the bed, looking up at you over the length of your body.

Minho sighs softly behind you. “You’re beautiful (Y/N).”

Pressing a kiss to your shin Newt nods. “Definitely.”

You scoff slightly at how sappy the moment feels, hiding the flutters in your chest. You let your head fall back into Minho’s chest, pressing your thighs together under their gaze, feeling self conscious and vulnerable on the bed.

“Don’t do that baby.” Minho soothes his palms over your stomach again, sending another wave of warmth through you. Newt says nothing but begins traveling up the length of your legs, pressing a kiss against your knee. His hands massage over your legs, helping you relax as Minho whispers in your ear.

“Just feel it baby. We’ve got you.”

  
Your breath stutters and your eyes flutter shut accepting the feeling Newt gives you as he presses open mouth kisses along your thigh.

“Such a good girl.”

Minho brings one hand up to palm your breast. He earns a soft whimper from your lips as he rolls your nipple between his fingers. Your legs fall open as the heat in your stomach starts to override your thoughts.

Newt pauses, his eyes locked on your heat, covered by the thin material. “Baby you’re so wet. You’re soaked.” He presses a kiss to the apex of your thigh before you can pull away Instead, you feel yourself blush, needing his touch again.

“Shuck (Y/N),” Minho sighs. He slides his hand down to cup your heat, swiping over your panties to feel the liquid collecting there. You buck up into his hand gasping at the touch which doesn’t last long enough as he draws his hand away. “This for us?”

  
“Shuck - Please -.”

  
“Please what?” Newt teases gently, tracing his fingers over the hem of your underwear.

  
“Touch me please Newt. I -”

  
“I know what you need baby.” His fingers hook over the fabric and he draws them down over your legs.

“You’re doing so well. So good for us.” 

A breathy moan escapes your mouth when Newt first dips his finger into your heat. Slowly, he buries it to the hilt before easing out of you at a torturous pace. He takes a minute to spread your liquid along your heat before sliding a second finger into you.

You whimper into his touch, arching your back to press your breast into Minho’s hands. He toys with the skin at your shoulder with his teeth in approval.

Newt surges up to kiss you. Stilling his fingers inside, he moans into your mouth when you catch his bottom lip with your teeth. “I could do this all night (Y/N).”

He takes his time stretching a third finger inside you as Minho takes his turn in kissing you until you can’t breathe. You thread your fingers above your head into Minho’s hair pulling him down to you. You gasp into his mouth, tightening your hands for purchase when Newt grazes his thumb over your clit.

“Do that again Newt.” Minho’s voice is deep, laced with his own need. Newt obliges, swiping his thumb across the nub with more careful movements. You buck up into his hand, making an easy smile cross his features.

“You like it there?”

  
“Yeah - shuck Newt it feels so good. Please don’t stop.” You pant, vaguely aware of how desperate you sound.

  
Newt starts rubbing slow delicate circles into you, relishing in your staggered breath as you climb higher and higher. You widen the space in between your legs to give him more room.

Minho begins to tease both your nipples, teasing his fingers along the tips. The sensation runs straight to your core. It registers in your mind that it had never felt this good from your own hand.

The overload of sensation makes the heat radiate through your whole body, arousal making your heat throb with need. Your muscles clench around his unhurried fingers as the pressure builds, feeling like too much and not enough at the same time.

“Shuck (Y/N). You’re so damn responsive. You like this Love?”

  
“Yes - Please Newt - More please. I need - shucking-” Newt muffles your whimpers with a kiss as you pant into his mouth.

“Newt. Please.” You whine into his mouth, needing him to give you more friction. Minho moves his mouth along your neck, biting down on your shoulder making you cry out, unbearably close to the edge.

“Easy (Y/N) we’re going to give you what you want sweetheart. We promise.” Newt croons, pressing his thumb harder into your clit, making you gasp.

Your legs tremble as Minho soothes his tongue over the mark on your shoulder. “You gonna give us what we want baby? Hmm? Want to see you come baby you’re so beautiful.”

You gasp at his words in the same moment that Newt picks up his speed. A strangled sob leaves your mouth as your vision whites out. Shuddering under them both, you loose all sense of time as pleasure radiates around your body. You heat pulses around Newt’s fingers as he rubs into you gently trying to prolong your orgasm.

“Damn. Baby you’re perfect.”

  
“So good for us. You’re doing so well sweetheart.”

  
Slowly, you become aware of the two boys hovering over you. Minho cards his fingers through your hair while Newt’s dark eyes are trained on your own. They smile softly, exchanging a look as they soothe your trembling body.

“You alright (Y/N)?”

  
You regain some sort of concious thought and hum in agreement, sending them both a lazy but contented smile.

Chuckling, Newt breaks away from you making you whimper from the loss. He sits up slightly to give you a better view as he takes his fingers into his own mouth to suck them clean.

“You taste so good Love.”

  
Your eyes widen at the sight, trying to compose yourself. Panting as you come down, Minho runs his fingers through your hair again, pushing a few loose strands away from your face. “I wanna taste her.”

Newt pauses to look at the other boy curiously before holding his hand out. You don’t need to see his face to know that Minho is rolling his eyes.

“Not what I meant Shank.”

  
Nodding, Newt crawls from between your legs, kissing you gingerly. Minho sits you up before moving from your back. He swings his leg over you to straddle your hips, grinding his thinly clothed cock down against your wet heat.

“Shuck, so good.” He murmurs before capturing your mouth with his. You cup his face with your hand, leaning down to press kisses along his jaw before he pulls away, looking at you in awe.

  
He pushes your shoulders back gently, lying you down on the bed. You can see Newt above you on the bed palming himself, his eyes locked on your naked form.

You revert your attention back to Minho as his begins traveling down the length of your body, licking and kissing at your skin. His fingers follow in pursuit, mapping their way along the contours of your body. You melt into his touch, feeling the heat creep back, taking you by surprise.

He reaches your stomach, taking extra time to find that particular spot in your hip to lap at the skin. He sucks your skin into his mouth, leaving you gasping as the empty feeling inside returns.

“Minho.” You sigh as he grins into your hip. He eases himself lower, bypassing the place you want him most to kiss your thigh.

“Please.”

  
He takes your leg in his hand and raises it higher, peppering kisses into the side which run straight to your core. He passes it over his shoulder, splaying your legs, as he lines his face up with your heat.

“Not gonna stop til you come again for me baby.”

  
You whimper at his words, your chest heaving in anticipation as he leans in. He swipes his tongue into your folds, lapping a stripe up towards your clit. Bucking your hips up, you let out a harsh moan before biting down on your bottom lip to muffle the sound.

“No you don’t - I wanna hear those pretty noises sweetheart,” Newt croons, leaning forward to kiss away your attempt to quieten yourself. He smooths his palms along your arms, bringing your hands up to rest in his lap above your head. You feel his hard length through his underwear, taking satisfaction in the soft moan that escapes his lips.

  
“Maybe next time love.” He murmurs breathlessly, stooping down to kiss you again. Your mind quickly reels into fantasies of taking each of these boys apart, being able to touch them, tease them until they’re shaking as badly as you are now.

  
Minho commands your attention when he mouths along your folds at a slow and torturous pace, avoiding your clit on purpose. Gasping, you spread your leg wider, digging the ball of your foot into his back.

“Shuck Min, so good.” You whimper in between kisses. He hums in reply dipping his tongue into your core which throbs with want, making you climb higher and higher.

The quiet noises you make are obscene by the time Newt begins to roll one of your nipples in between his fingers, pulling on the tips gently,  sending shocks straight to your heat. He keeps tight hold of your hands with his other while Minho takes the same moment to flick his own against your clit, circling you with careful movements.

Your hips jerk of their own accord so Minho pushes you into the mattress, holding you in place.

“Minho - Please!” You feel your arousal build up inside, more intense this time.

  
Suckling the nub into his mouth, Minho runs his tongue around you faster, drawing out broken moans from your mouth.  The pressure overrides everything, turning you into a shuddering mess, spread out on Newt’s bed.

“Yeah- I’m gonna - Minho!”

  
You cry out as a current passes around your body for the second time, making you buck up violently as the pleasure overwhelms you. Minho presses his mouth tighter against your core, gripping your thighs to keep you both together. He licks inside you while you pulse around him, drawing a mantra of obscenities from your mouth.

He still persists as you fall limp against the sheets, milking the last few spasms from your core while you lie there boneless. The sensation starts to become too much to handle so you move to push his head away but can’t, realising that Newt still has hold of you. You squirm to no avail, the feeling becoming to intense your eyes start to water.

“Minho. I can’t - no.”  Looking down at Minho you sob quietly, not quite capable of forming full sentences yet.

  
He instantly breaks away from you, meeting your eyes with concern. His voice sounds broken and hoarse when he speaks. “Are you okay (Y/N)?” Newt frees your hands in the same moment, trying to hush your harsh pants away.

You let your head fall back taking a moment to compose yourself. Managing to nod, you see Newt visibly relax before he starts stroking your hair from your face.

“Do you want to stop?”

  
“No. M’good. So good - shuck. Just gimme a sec - too sensitive.”

  
Huffing a sigh of relief, Minho drops his head onto your stomach. You feel his hot breath on your skin as you thread a hand through his hair, the other reaching to find Newt’s who chuckles before squeezing your fingers.

“Good ‘cause we’re not done with you yet sweetheart.”

You let a satisfied groan, stretching yourself out as Newt leans over, bumping your nose before kissing you gently. Minho lifts his head from your stomach, trailing his mouth up along your torso, in between your breasts and dipping into the hollow of your collarbone before finding your neck.

“You sure you’re okay?” Minho sounds out of breath when he speaks. Newt breaks away from you so you can answer, still stroking your hair.

  
“Course I am Minho. C’mon, I want this. Want you. Both of you.”

  
His eyes darken, a smirk pulling at his lips now he knows you’re alright. “Shuck Baby, you’re so good. Gonna take you from behind.”

You whimper softly as he gathers you up, flipping you over. Newt soothes your hair away from your face as Minho pulls you up to your knees.

“That’s it. Need you baby.”

  
You gasp when you feel the tip of Minho’s length rub along your slit. He doesn’t tease you for long, coating himself in your juices before pressing into you slowly. Panting to compose yourself, you feel him stretch you open as he buries himself into you.

Newt bends down to kiss you, your lips move against his hungrily as the warmth starts to build up in your stomach. He pulls away smirking at you.

“You’re so pretty like this love.”

  
You hum in reply, feeling an ache between your legs as Minho keeps still, pressing his mouth against your back.

“Minho - move. C’mon I’m okay.”

  
“You’re perfect. Shuck you’re perfect - and tight - shuck.”

  
Gripping onto your hips, Minho almost pulls out completely before thrusting into you. You whimper, balling your fists into the sheet as he sets a rhythm, hitting a spot deep inside you that feels so good.

“Yeah -I’m not gonna last much longer baby - Shuck.” Minho grunts as he thrusts harder, faster, building up the wave of want and need inside you. 

  
You pant in time to his thrusts, moaning around him while Newt smooths his hands across your skin, along your back and down your arms.

“So good sweetheart. You’re doing so well.” He presses kisses against the back of you neck, sounding out of breath as he watches you come undone.

  
“I’m close. Shuck I’m close. Gonna -” Minho’s hips stutter against you as he finally stills inside. You feel his seed spill out into you in warm bursts, sending you further towards the edge once again.

  
Gasping, Minho leans down to press his chest against your back. He throbs inside you, panting as he comes back down from his high. You whimper when he pulls away from you, still trying to chase your own high.

“Easy baby. Easy. You’re so good - such a good girl.” You feel the bed dip as he moves away from you.

  
You let your elbows give way, flopping your head down into the mattress you feel exhaustion kicking in as you start to calm down. Newt shifts your hair to kiss the back of your neck, his voice a barely contained goan.

“Not finished with you yet sweetheart.”

  
He pulls your legs out from under you before rolling you over on your back. Covering your body with his, Newt props himself up on his elbows beside your head. Giving him a wry smile, you thread your fingers through his hair again when he leans over you pressing soft, gentle kisses to your lips.

He gazes down at you in wonder. “Gonna make you come again love.” His mouth twitches into a smirk as his words take instant effect, running straight to your core. .

  
“Don’t think I can.” You mumrur, deciding that you want to make it good for Newt anyway.

  
“You can - We’ll get you there.” Minho retorts, his voice still rough from somewhere beside you.

  
The feel of Newt’s bare chest leaning against you warms you inside.

“You’re okay love?”

  
You resist the urge to roll your eyes when you see how sincere he is. “Yeah I’m really good Newt. C’mon please.”

The corners of his mouth pull up into a grin as he kisses your nose softly. “Alright love.”

Your breath hitches in your throat when you feel his length stroke along your entrance. Sighing gently, your grip tightens on his hair when he eases himself into you, stretching you open once more, the juices helping to slick the way.

“Shuck. (Y/N) - so good.”

He stills when he bottoms out inside you, panting as he buries his face into your neck. Newt slowly eases himself into a measured pace, making you both groan. You gasp when the familiar wave of arousal ignites in your stomach once more.

“Newt. Newt please.”

  
The pressure starts to build inside you again, leaving your chest heaving from all the overwhelming sensations. Newt ignores your soft whimpers, concentrating on keeping a steady, tortuously slow pace. He moans brokenly as you clench around him, giving himself away.

“Min. Shuck I’m not gonna last much longer - Shuck.”

  
“S’okay Shank. I know.” Minho dips the mattress behind you, crouching down to smooth away a stray hair on your face before kissing your forehead. Drifting his hands in between the entangled limbs, he slides his hand down the length of your body.

  
You moan as Newt thrusts into you over and over, picking up the pace, moving harder each time. Minho brushes his fingers against your clit and you jerk your hips, the sensations overwhelming you as you climb higher and higher. Looking down the length of your body, he lowers himself to whisper roughly in your ear.

"C'mon baby, want you to come for me. For us. Want you to come while he’s still inside you. You like that don’t you? Him filing you up inside. He’s making you feel so good I can tell. Be a good girl baby and give it to him. He needs you to come baby. I need you to come.”

His words send you spiraling to the edge, need boiling in your core. You cry out into the room, whimpering with desperation. Newt pushes deep inside you, making you feel so good while Minho starts to rub your clit quickly. It feels so intense and you fall from the edge with a shout.

“Newt! Shuck. Min- I-”

  
You convulse around Newt, feeling your walls flutter inside you. Shuddering as your vision whites out again, you completely give in to the sensation.You’re not sure how long it is until Newt groans your name in his broken voice and you feel your body flood with warmth once more as he finds his release inside you.

Newt drops down onto you, panting into the nook of your shoulder. Minho cards his fingers through your hair soothing you as you come down from your own high.

You whine slightly when Newt pulls out of you and he kisses you gently in apology. Your body feels so heavy, in the best kind of way. Newt rolls off to the side while Minho bundles you up on your side so he can press himself to your back. It’s a small fit, but the three of you share the space on the bed  well enough to make you feel warm and safe.

“Are you alright (Y/N)?” Newt asks quietly, stroking up your arm.

  
You scoff lightly, an easy smile stretching across your face. “Of course I am. We should’ve done this sooner.” Your eyes start to droop as tiredness overtakes you.

Minho chuckles behind you. “Maybe we should get some sleep yeah? Busy day tomorrow.”

“Good that Min.” You drift off tagged up in Newt’s arms with Minho pressed tightly behind you, his arm around your waist.

You startle awake when Alby pounds on the door for the wake up. The sunlight streams through the window lighting up your room. It takes you a minute to figure out where you are, a pleasant ache radiating through your body.

Not remembering how you got back in your own bed, you wonder for a moment if it was all a dream. You stretch out in your bed where unfamiliar fabric brushes against your skin. Looking down, you realise you’re wearing Newt’s hoodie.

An unyielding grin stretches across your face, thinking about them taking care you and carrying you through in your sleep. While it would have been better to wake up intertwined between the two boys, it would have raised a few eyebrows not to mention gotten you all in trouble.

You run your hands along your stomach, riding the material up slightly. Glancing down, you see the marks that Minho had made - for your eyes only.

Maybe you would get in trouble. Maybe someone had heard you last night. The walls were pretty thin after all. Either way, you decide right there and then that it was totally worth it.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr? Hopelesstmrblogger x


End file.
